Our weird Life
by Life-without-L0ve
Summary: Ending human prejudice takes a little more then 2 determined girls. No they'd need help. So when the gargoyles seemed to be in trouble and a large red demon try and help, who are they to object? I know, I suck at summaries but please read it's better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Our weird Life

**A.N: Okay hope you all likes it for the few who may read this :D This a Brooklyn/OC and a Hellboy/OC and a special thanks to Darkangel8950 for helping me write this! I own nothing but Sara and DarkAngel8950 owns Rein and that's it. So, Love it, Share it, Review it, Follow it and Fave it! **

Sara walked down the street with groceries in her arms, her dark brown hair up in a bun with two chopsticks poking out of it. It was just any ordinary day for her. She woke up, fixed her hair, got dressed and walked to her clients' respected homes and had a therapy session each of them. David Xanatos along with a few other minor clients. The others talked about progress they've made over the last few weeks with cutting, drug abuse or family issues while Mr. Xanatos talked about the pain about a child he gave up and not knowing what he could have had with it.

'_Must be nice, having parents who __**want**__ you.'_ Sara thought bitterly as she used her back to push open the door. She was an orphan, a freak with a strange ability to control DNA or anything organic that had no family that wanted her. She was lucky she qualified for a scholarship at a small university to get her psychology degree. With a sigh she walked into her apartment building.

"Afternoon Sara." Her doorman: Douglas greeted her as she walked into the lobby.

"Hey Doug." Sara smiled half heartedly "Could you help me with the elevator? My hands are kinda full."

"Right." The rotund man smiled he walked over and pressed the up button for Sara and turned to her. "So you were out late last night. Is there any particular reason?"

"Yeah. A date gone wrong, it was like Beauty and the Beast but he just kept getting uglier as the night went on." Sara explained as the ping of the elevator signaled it had arrived to the lobby. "I'll talk to later Doug." Sara smiled politely before she entered the elevator with her right index finger she reached over and pressed the 4th button for her floor. She waited patiently as the elevator went up, shifting her weight from foot to foot. When the elevator stopped and opened up she stepped out and walked down the hall to her apartment door. Sara gave it a kick to signal she was knocking and called to her roommate on the other side of the door.

"Hey Rein I'm home! Can ya open up? My hands are kinda full!"

In the apartment Rein blew her shaggy bangs away from her face as she wiped her flour covered hands on her apron to grab the handle and let her roommate in, "How was it?" she asked with a smile, revealing her fangs.

"The date last night or work?" Sara smiled as she walked into the apartment, studying her friend. The young woman was younger then herself, with large bat like wings on her back and tail. Her ears were pointed which often gave Sara the impression of a gargoyle. But other then that she looked human. Light brown hair and tan skin with sky blue eyes.

Rein shut the door behind her dark haired friend and turned back to the kitchen area, "Both." she replied as she picked up the dough and resumed kneading. "You left early so I didn't have a chance to ask you this morning so you're going to have to tell me now."

"The date was just plain awful. I give up on men." Sara frowned, "But work was nice. Got a big paycheck from Xanatos that should hold us I say for I don't know...the rest of our lives." Sara furrowed her brows at her friend and the dough on the counter, "What on Earth are you making anyway?"

Rein grinned at her friend, her short, pixie cut hair wishing around her face, "I thought I'd make a pizza for dinner tonight. I tried ordering one last night, but the delivery guy got the orders mixed up and gave me anchovy and bell pepper when I asked for plain cheese." she grimaced at the memory of the odor the fish gave off.

"Yuck. Right, making pizza is probably is the better plan." Sara nodded, "So how was your day?"

The brunette girl looked down at the dough as she answered, "Tried to go out and glide this morning when it was still moderately cool, but the Quarrymen were everywhere so I stayed inside and watched nothing but scary movies all day. At least until it got close to dinner, that's when I started cooking." she said

"Are you serious? When are the police going to do something about those Quarrymen?!" Sara frowned, her blood 'boiling', "I bet you those gargoyles on the news aren't even hostile! Name one gargoyle 'attack' on the news! I swear to God I'm getting sick of people and their damn prejudice!"

"That light blue female seemed pretty hostile when that one news crew found her on top of an apartment complex." Rein replied, "And you think it's bad for gargoyles, every time I go out with my wings and tail tucked in my shirt, someone always suspects something even if they're not visible. The last time I went to get groceries, some kid with his mom pointed at my back and said 'Mommy, look! Gargoyle!' it took me forever to explain that the bumps on my back were just growths and not wings. It's harder to hide my fangs and ears though, hats and no talking for me." she sighed and grabbed the roller from the other side of the counter.

"Yeah but do you ever _see _that blue one with those other gargoyles? And honestly what's it with humans and people who are-"

"Freaks?"

"I was going to say different." Sara frowned as she put some of the groceries away.

Rein shook her head as she fought with the rolling pin and dough, "People are afraid of stuff they don't understand." she turned to her friend, "I was born like this, Sara. There was never a moment where I didn't have wings and a tail getting in the way of making friends. From day one, all I was called was a freak, and it was always by people who hated me because they were scared of me." she turned back to her rolling, "It's the same thing with Quarrymen and Gargoyles. It doesn't matter whether they are harmless or not, people fear them, therefore they are hunted down like dogs."

"It's still wrong." Sara said bitterly, "I just...I want to help them. Maybe if we could help people understand them maybe people wouldn't be afraid of them. Maybe you could outside! Maybe then the Quarrymen would finally be put to an end and maybe...maybe some of us other...unique people could come out of hiding." Sara sighed and leaned against the cabinet, "They're probably scared out of their minds...wondering which day will be their last."

Rein turned and shrugged, her caped blue and grey wings coming up with her shoulders, "Dare to dream I guess. Going outside without hiding would be nice though," she turned back to the dough, it was finally in the shape of a pizza, "But where would we start, Sara? It's not like we can go on live news and beg that everyone leave... Abnormal people alone."

"I heard about this group...what was it called." Sara frowned snapping her fingers trying to think, "P.I.T! People for Interspecies Tolerance! That's a start! We could I don't know talk to them or talk to the gargoyles themselves!"

Rein put the pizza shape on a pan as she reached for the grated cheese, her hand jerked slightly at the proposition, "Talk to the gargoyles themselves? And say what exactly? That we want to help them? What exactly can we do, Sara? It's not like we can arm them with guns or anything. Plus, how would we find them? They've been hiding since the first sighting." she said.

"I don't know...I'm thinking okay? Oh...I got an idea." Sara grinned and her friend gave her a worried side glance.

Rein ceased in sprinkling cheese over the pizza, one brow raised, "What are you thinking..?" she asked cautiously.

"What has 2 wings, a tail and could be mistaken for a gargoyle from afar?" Sara smirked and Rein frowned.

"No."

"What? Oh come on! If the gargoyles think you're one of them, they might try and talk to you!"

"**Or** I could get shot down by the Quarrymen!"

Sara walked over and placed her hands on Rein's shoulders, "C'mon, just do it for your fellow unique people! Think about it, if the Gargoyles see you, they'll think you're a loner and offer sanctuary. Then, you can offer them help in return." she smiled.

Rein's blue eyes hardened, "If the Gargoyles **don't** see me in time, then the Quarrymen will have my tail." she shook off her friends hands and finished the cheese, reaching for the marinara sauce, "I'd rather not die right now, thank you very much."

"I'll go with you then." Sara argued, "And if you get into trouble you'll have back up."

"Sara you can barely control-"

"I've been practicing and I'm getting really good."

"Practicing on what?" Rein question and Sara pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"The rats in the subways..."

Rein raised an eyebrow, "The rats? And what exactly happened to them, Sara?" she questioned.

"Okay the first...10 died of strokes..." Sara admitted shamefully while Rein scoffed,

"Oh that's lovely."

"_But _after that I got a handle on it. Their senses, their limbic systems everything! I'm really good at it now." Sara explained.

Rein shook her head as she finished with the sauce and reached over for more cheese, "Sara, what would you do? We're trying to save the gargoyles and I doubt they'd take too kinda to being controlled by a stranger." she said.

"I'm talking about the Quarrymen. If they come after you then I'll step in." Sara frowned, "Rein this won't stop on its own. You and I both know that. Somebody has to fight for them, for all of us. All we freaks have is each other and I'm not letting any one of us feel alone."

Rein sprinkled the last of the cheese on the pizza, taking her time to place it in the oven and set the time.  
She took a deep breath and turned around fully, a small, timid smile on her face, "Alright. I'll do it." she said.

Sara grinned and embraced her friend in a death hug, "Thanks Rein! Trust me you won't regret it!"

Rein hugged the girl back with a sigh, "How often have I heard that before?" she retorted.

"Kill joy." Sara rolled her eyes and released her friend, "Besides when have I ever let you down?"

The blue eyed girl held up her flour, dough, cheese, and sauce covered hand and started ticking off the times, "That double date in Freshman year, that time we had to give a speech in creative writing class, shall I go on?" she asked.

"Oh shut up. You set me up with Jeffery Kirkland you can't say you wouldn't have done the same." Sara smirked as she punched her friend playfully, "Besides I've always stuck by you whenever you did something stupid!"

Rein smirked and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over chest, "Like when?" she challenged

"The class trip to DC in 8th grade." Sara smirked when she saw her friend face pale, "When you thought that you could win Tim Burk over if you started a bonfire in the parking lot and ended up burning 20 cars. Or how about Homecoming when you thought about lighting up the float a little bit?"

"You can't blame me for trying." Rein responded with a sheepish smile.

"Can't say that I can," Sara sighed, "But really this could be huge. No more hiding, no more secrets. Isn't that what we always wanted?"

Rein nodded, "Yeah, it is. Well, that and find our parents, but one of two isn't bad." she said

"Yeah, I'd wish I'd just know what they looked like you know? I keep wondering 'Do I have my mom's eyes' or 'Do I have my dad's hair?' but then again you probably wonder that more than I do."

"Actually, I keep wondering how the hell I came out with the stuff I've got now." she laughed.

"Maybe it's hereditary? That or your mom must've taken some wacky drugs!"

Rein shrugged, "Have no idea." she laughed and removed her apron.

"Do you ever think you could be, I don't know...part gargoyle?"

Rein froze, blinking once. Twice. Three times before she took in a breath and turned to Sara, "Its crossed my mind a few times, yeah." she turned back around to wash her hands, "But, if that were true, how would that be possible? I mean, are gargoyles and humans even compatible like that?" she looked at the girl out of the corner of her eye, "What made you think of that anyways?"

"The wings mainly, I've never seen anything else with wings like yours besides gargoyles. So if it's hereditary it's gotta come from them. Sorry if I offended you, forget I said anything." Sara frowned and looked away from her best friend.

Rein shook her head swiftly, "Oh, no, hon you could never offend me like that. It just startled me is all. Especially since they are the hunted nowadays." she said

"I know. But hey one more thing you have in common with them huh?"

"All the more reason to put a stop to it." she muttered.

"At least you got a clue. Me? I got a note with my name scribbled on it" Sara frowned, "Man if I ever have kids I'd never leave 'em. **Never."**

"Count me in on that. I'd probably love my kids too much to leave them, let alone let them leave me." she said.

"Yeah but first we gotta find someone to be with before we even think of kids. I betcha one of those gargoyles would like you." Sara smirked and Rein rolled her eyes.

"Profiling, much?"

"I'm just saying!" Sara said raising up her hands in surrender, "I'm betting you they're probably nicer than any guy out there! Besides not all of us can be blessed with those pretty blue eyes!"

Rein shook her head, "Comes with the wings." she said

"Yeah well beats my boring old eyes. Hey...do you smell something burning?" Sara asked as she sniffed the air.

Rein gasped and turned to the oven, quickly hitting the stop button she opened the door and sighed as a small puff of black smoke rose out from the chamber, "Frak my life." she groaned and grabbed the pan with her hand, taking it out and placing it on the oven top, she examined the pizza, "It doesn't look too bad, does it?" she turned to her best friend.

"No, a little burnt but not too bad." Sara smiled before she giggled, "I still can't believe you won't say it."

Rein raised an eyebrow, "What? For the glory of Slytherin?"

Sara laughed, "No! You won't cuss! It's always frak with you."

"I grew up on the streets, Sara, surrounded by nothing but cussing and bad people. And I told myself that I would only cuss if it was absolutely necessary."

"You act as if I wasn't there." Sara frowned as pulled out a slice of the pizza.

Rein shook her head, "You know what I mean. How is it?" she asked, nodding towards the slice in her friend's hand.

"Good. You should eats some and see for yourself." Sara smiled, "Man I'm beat and I'm glad I don't have any clients tomorrow so you and I can have a lazy day!"

Rein smiled and took a bite of the slice she had grabbed, "Sounds like a plan."

"We can also plan for meeting the gargoyles" Sara grinned, "Which reminds me I better go practice my biokinesis on the pigeons on the terrace."

"I don't want any more dead birds falling from the sky, Sara." Rein warned.

"Relax, I haven't killed anything in months. But fine no practice if it makes you happy." Sara smiled, "Oh I almost forgot! I found this in the papers this morning!"

"What is it?" Rein asked around a mouthful of pizza as Sara dug something out of her pants pocket.

"I found this, it was on a story about gargoyles and other 'paranormal' crap. But look," Sara pulled out a newspaper clipping with a picture of a large man jumping off the roof with large stumps on his head, a tail and a stone hand, "I don't think the gargoyles are the only ones coming out into the open. Not with this guy revealing himself like he did."

Rein took the picture from her friend's hand, "Wow. Who is this? A new player in the game?" she examined the blurry photo.

"I'm thinking so, and we could use all the help we can get. I think if we can befriend the gargoyles maybe they can help us find him." Sara smiled

Rein put the crust down and bit on the nail of her thumb, "What exactly is he? He doesn't look like some of the stuff I've read about in the any of my books." she said.

"Yeah, I don't know either. But you haven't read stuff about you or me in your creature books now have you?"

Rein looked at her, "Point taken."

"Well let's focus on Gargoyles for the time being. Then we can focus on this big guy" Sara suggested and Rein nodded

Sara took the last bite of her pizza before she yawned, "Well I'm going to head to bed. See you in the morning Rein."

"Alright, Night Sara. I didn't get to finish 'The Raven' before dinner so, I'll watch the rest and then head to bed." she said.

"Alright see you in the morning." Sara smiled and walked to her room.

~*~*~Time skip~*~*~

Sara woke up in her of her room, stretching her arms above her head as she yawned and in the living room, on the couch was Rein, lying passed out on the cushions, her wings were wrapped around her torso like a blanket, her tail hanging off the side of the couch and curled slightly. Her left arm hung over her eyes while the right one hung off the couch with her tail, her knees were bent and her legs sprawled out. A loud crash from outside the window caused her to jump. She looked around the apartment but saw nothing.

"The frak was that?" Rein asked herself as she paused the movie and stared out the window, daring something to happen, "If the hunters have found us…." she said.

Nothing happened, for the longest time Rein stood there in silence but then a large, crimson red man came crashing through the window.

Rein jumped up with a yelp, her wings spread out behind her; her blue eyes turned to the hallway, praying to God Sara hadn't woken up, "What the frak..?!" she cried at the red man still lying beneath her feet.

"Rein everything alright out there?" Sara asked as she opened her bedroom door. When she saw the damage before her, Sara's brown eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What the hell happened out here!?"

Rein kept her eyes on the crimson man still passed out on the floor, "This guy... He crashed through the window..." she said. Sara ran over to the man dancing around broken glass and tried to lift him against the couch, with no success. Rein rolled her eyes and bent down, helping the other in lifting the man into a sitting position against the couch, "What is going on?" she asked as she walked over and leaned out the broken window, watching the darkness do anything that might have done this.

Sara sighed and looked at the man and frowned, scars and bleeding cuts covered his arms and face and a couple of bruises every now and again could be spotted.

"He's hurt pretty bad, I don't know if my biokinesis can fix this." Sara sighed as she looked at the stranger. He looked almost…..angelic while sleeping and then something stuck out, on his head were two large stumps and his right hand was made of stone, "Rein I think this is the guy I showed you in the news paper!"

Rein turned her head to look at the man and her best friend, "Really?" she asked

"Just look at him! Stone fist, stumps on the head...oh my god he even has a freaking tail!" Sara exclaimed, "Meeting the gargoyles just might be easier than I thought!"

Rein shook her head and walked away from the window, "He just crashed through the window and you're going to bring up our plan?"

"Hey you got any better ideas?" Sara shot back before she turned to the man again. She studied him again, he almost looked...angelic while he was unconscious. "Call the window repair company I'll get him to my room. Maybe I can patch him up a bit in there."

"Need help moving him?" Rein asked

"No...I got it this time," Sara smirked and her eyes glowed white, her arms looked a little more muscular and she seemed a little taller, "Who needs a gym when you're biokinetic?"

"Show off," Rein snorted rolling her eyes and Sara smirked before lugging the stranger to her room.

After calling the window company, Rein walked into Sara's room, "How's he doin'?" she asked.

"A little worse for the wear but nothing permanent, hopefully he won't be hostile when he wakes up." Sara sighed

Rein looked at him, "What do you think he was doing?"

"Beats me. Maybe the quarrymen found him, thought he was a wingless gargoyle and...I don't beat him though our window?"

"Nah, they're a little smarter than that."

"It's just a theory. Never said it was right." Sara looked at him once again and smiled, "He looks kinda...sweet when he's sleeping, don'tcha think?"

Rein studied his facial expression for a moment, then a smile crossed her lips, "Yeah, he does." she said.

"Well we better give him some time to rest...He took quite a beating from whatever sent him crashing though our window...when is the guy coming over to check out our window?"

"He said he can't make it out here until tomorrow afternoon. Apparently he's booked up until about three." she said

"Damn, great just great. Well we better leave him alone. What do say I make some pancakes for breakfast?" Sara asked and Rein arched a brow,

"Sara, you can't cook."

"Shut up I can totally cook!" Sara frowned

Rein pursed her lips, "Do you not remember the last time you cooked anything? The fire department had a field day with that one."

"Shut up, I can make pancakes okay. That last time was a freaking crazy Chinese recipe I can do little stuff!"

The brunette girl shook her head, "Hon, you may think you can, but I _know_ you can't. Plus, remember what I told you when we first moved in? Stay out of my kitchen." she said.

"I know I can make damn pancakes! Do you not remember the pancakes I made at our first foster home?" Sara snapped, "I know I can't cook, but pancakes are the one thing I can do."

Rein laughed, "I don't care if you can cook pancakes, you are not going in _my _kitchen."

"I pay rent God damn it!" Sara shouted exasperated.

Rein turned back to the door, laughing, "You may pay rent, but I feed us both." she threw back before walking out and shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"Whatever, I'm making pancakes!" Sara frowned as she followed her out,

Rein laughed as she entered the kitchen, already grabbing up the pans and ingredients to make homemade pancakes, "You can either cook them with the pancake mix like you always do, or you can let me make my chocolate chip pancakes instead." she shrugged, "It's your choice."

"Damn it, you know my weakness." Sara pouted and her friend laughed some more. "One of these days karma is going to bite you in the ass and I will be videotaping it."

Rein started cracking eggs into a bowl, "Hasn't that happened already?" she chuckled

"No, you're still a smartass." Sara grumbled as she set the table.

Would I be any other way?" Rein asked as she grabbed the measuring cup and started pouring the right amount of milk into it after adding the butter

"Probably not...kinda like how I can't help being adorable huh?" Sara smirked and Rein snorted,

"Full of yourself much?"

"Oh just shut up and make your pancakes." Sara said rolling her eyes.

"Gladly." Rein responded, "Do you want orange juice with breakfast? Or milk?" she asked as she stirred the ingredients together after adding sugar and the Hershey kisses.

"Milk, orange juice and chocolate never go good together. And make sure you make enough for our...guest in case he wakes up." Sara instructed and Rein nodded,

"How hungry do you think he'd gonna be?" she asked

"Don't know but he's a big guy so I'm going to say...very." Sara shrugged, "So you might want to make a lot."

Rein nodded, "Alright." she said.

"What do you think his name is?" Sara asked as she took her seat at the table.

Rein looked in her direction as she started pouring batter on the oven top, "I don't know." she replied.

"Neither do I, But I wanna call him something other than the man who flew through our window." Sara sighed, "If this day gets any weirder I might have a heart attack."

"You mean any weirder than our lives normally are?"

"No someone crashing into our living room is totally normal." Sara retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Well someone got a whole new round of sass today, didn't she?" Rein frowned,

"Yeah well doesn't help that this week is...you know." Sara mumbled, "My birthday..."

The brunette stopped what she was doing and looked out at her best friend, she had known Sara since they were about ten years old, and her birthday was always a touchy subject. Whenever Rein asked why she was so sensitive about her birthday, Sara would say the same thing, 'Not now, Rein.' and the subject would be dropped for the time being until Rein brought it up again the next time it came around. She smiled at her friend, "I'll try and make it a good one for you, hon." she said

"Thanks...and who knows maybe the big red might be a sign that my luck, our luck is changing." Sara smiled weakly before she sighed, "I'm going to go check on tiny. Call me when breakfast is ready."

"Kay." Rein called after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Weird Life

Chapter 2

**A.N: Welcome back my dears. Chapter 2 up and as always Love it, Share it, Review it, Follow it and Fave it. I only own Sara and darkangel8950 owns Rein. We own nothing else. **

Sara opened the door to her room surprised to find the man awake and sitting up on her bed looking around, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Uh..." Was all Sara could think of saying, blinking shock away a couple of times while her mouth hung open like a dying fish.

He turned his head in her direction, his golden eyes shining, "Where am I?" he asked gruffly.

"Uh..." Was all Sara could manage before she blinked once again, "You kinda crashed through my window...earlier so I guess you're in my apartment."

He blinked, then laughed, "At least you aren't like that one family I met the last time this happened. Crashed right into a family dinner, the kids were screamin', the mom was panicking, and the dad was cussing me out."

Sara laughed slightly and smiled at him. "So if you don't mind me asking...who are you?"

" Hellboy." he answered,

"Interesting name..." Sara smiled, "Well I'm Sara...it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too." Hellboy said warily surprised that the young woman before him wasn't screaming bloody murder, "I should probably call a...friend of mine to tell him what happened." he said.

"Right, phone's in the living room so follow me." Sara smiled and opened the door, "Hey Rein sleeping beauty decided to wake up!"

"That's good, food's ready!" Rein called back

"Hope you're hungry. Rein makes the best pancakes ever." Sara smirked and gestured for Hellboy to follow her.

"Mm. 'Pamcakes.'" he said and followed her out.

"I take it you're a fan?" Sara asked amused at the childish glint in his eye.

He hummed, "You could say that."

"Good thing I told Rein to make some for you. Oh and quick note," Sara said the lowed her voice so only he could hear, "Don't stare okay? She gets really self conscious when people stare." At this Hellboy raised a brow and looked at her confused.

"At what exactly?" he asked

"You'll find out soon enough..." Sara smiled before she walked into the kitchen.

Hellboy followed close behind her, then stopped at the other girl in the kitchen, "Oh, that's why." he muttered at her different features

"I told you, don't stare." Sara hissed and reached up on her tip toes and slapped him lightly on the back of the head.

As Hellboy rubbed the spot a few times, he glared at Sara, "I wasn't." he growled.

"Sure." Sara said rolling her eyes before she made it to the kitchen, "Alright where's the nutella?"

Rein turned around and looked at her roommate, her eyebrow raised, "You're the one that put the groceries up yesterday, do you not remember where you put everything?"

Sara frowned unamused and rolled her eyes, "Smartass."

"Guilty as charged." Rein winked and placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in the middle of the table.

She turned back to her friend, "So, does he have a name?" she asked

"Hellboy," the man said but his eyes didn't leave the pancakes as he eyed them hungrily.

"You might want to make more." Sara whispered to her roommate who nodded seeing the look in his golden eyes.

"I'll get right on that."

As Rein went to make another batch Sara sat down next to the large man and smiled,

"So care to explain how you made your way into my living room?"

Hellboy spoke as he piled pancakes up on the plate Rein had laid in front of him, "I was fighting a mountain troll and he picked me up and flung me through the window."

Sara looked up in surprise before giving a wary side glance at Rein. Mountain Troll, that defiantly was a new one.

"Okay, care to explain why a 'mountain troll' threw you into my apartment? Did it have some grudge with my window or you just piss it off?"

"It didn't want to leave, and I wasn't giving it a choice." he replied

Sara hummed in thought before she asked him another question,

"So any particular reason you were fighting a mountain troll? You know other then it being stubborn."

"My job." he said as he took a huge bite of the stack on his plate. Sara watch in horror and shock as the red man devoured his pancakes. She quickly shook off the look and turned back to her guest.

"Must pay well if you took a beating like you did." Sara smirked, "You weren't in the best shape when we found you...or when you found us.

Rein took this moment to put a new plate of pancakes down in front of them, immediately the red man's eyes were on the other stack, "I heal fast." he said. Sara frowned and lifted a brow. Even if he did 'heal fast' he'd still be cut up if she hadn't stepped in. But she'd let it slide for now and smiled playfully,

"You got 9 stomachs too? Because at the rate you're eating you're going to need them."

"You may have failed to realize this, but I am a six foot five inch tall man with filed down horns and a tail. I ain't exactly supermodel skinny, and my metabolism allows me to eat anythin' I want to."

Sara rolled her eyes and smirked, "And I thought Rein was sarcastic."

"Hooray, another follower of the God of Sarcasm." Rein smiled as she spoke dryly

"God give me patience." Sara prayed jokingly.

Hellboy looked at the girls, "How long exactly have you two been living together?" he asked

"Let's see I've known her since I was 10 and she was 7...and she's what 22 now? About 15 years am I right?" Sara smirked,

"What have I done with my life?" Rein teased.

"Drama queen." Sara said rolling her eyes, "Any other questions big red?"

"I'm sure I'll have some eventually." he replied with a smirk.

"I got one." Rein said, "What exactly is your job?"

Hellboy looked at her as if deciding on whether or not to tell her something. Sara found it unsettling before the big man replied, "I work for the BPRD, or the bureau for paranormal research and defense. I go out and I basically fight monsters for a living. Some people can see 'em, others don't know they're there."

Sara grimaced slightly at the word monster before cautiously taking a few pancakes for herself.

"What about you too?"

Rein and Sara shared a look with each other, "I don't have a job yet because of my...abnormal characteristics. But, I want to become a chef." the brunette replied.

"Therapist." Sara mumbled playing with the food on her plate, "Kinda pick into people's heads..."

Rein placed another bottle of syrup on the table before starting to eat, "Like you've done multiple times to me." she grinned.

"Well your head isn't really a labyrinth now is it?" Sara smirked as she grabbed a jar of nutella and dunked bits of her pancakes into the jar. "And tease all you want but picking into people's heads pays for the roof above yours."

Rein didn't reply, just stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Classy." Sara snorted and rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her pancake. "So you hear about the gargoyles too or is it just the troll on your list?"

Hellboy shook his head, "Oh trust me, the gargoyles have been looked into probably a thousand times in just this week alone."

"Well what's the verdict? BPRD going come snatch 'em away?" Sara asked trying to hide the anger in her voice. She had done well because not even Rein detected it.

Hellboy furrowed his brows at the girl, "Why would we do that? They haven't done anything that threatened mankind, that we know of at least. But we are going to offer them a safer place to stay." he said.

Sara nodded accepting his answer but the red man glared at her.

"What got nothin' to say now?" Hellboy snapped and Rein frowned, this was not going to end well.

"Let's just say I know humans aren't the best with...co-existence."

"I know that, but what are you talking about?" he asked.

Rein looked at Sara for a second, "Let's just say we've had our fair share of it." she answered

"Oh, care to explain?" Hellboy asked as he looked at the seemingly normal girl in beside him. She remained silent as chewed on her pancakes, when she swallowed she glared at him,

"Nope." She said popping the 'p' as the word escaped her lips.

"Why not?" he asked, "I mean, your friend's reason is pretty obvious." his eyes quickly glanced at Rein's wings, "But, what about you?"

She snorted slightly before she muttered, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"What was that?" Hellboy asked, his eyes narrowing and Rein gave soft hum of warning to tell both to back off a bit.

"Nothing."

Rein looked at them both, the points of her ears twitching slightly in agitation, "Hey, didn't you need to make a phone call?"

The two glared at each other for a little while longer before Sara sighed and scooted away from her now empty plate.

"I'm going to go get ready for the day. Rein don't you dare touch the dishes when you guys are done got it? I'll do it when I get out." Sara instructed, her chocolate colored eyes giving one last glare at the man, before she left.

Rein sighed and shook her head, looking at HB, "You shouldn't have done that." she sighed,

"Done what?" Hellboy asked and Rein frowned.

"Question her like that. I've known her most of my life and there are things she still hasn't answered me about."

"Why hasn't she?" Hellboy asked with a raised brow as Rein started picking up dirty dishes.

"Don't know, but it must be bad if she would tell _me_ her best friend about it." Rein instructed as she put the dishes away,

"Didn't she tell you not to touch the dishes?" Hellboy asked which Rein responded to with a soft snort,

"When have I ever listen to her?"

"Do you?" he asked her.

"Not when it comes to little stuff like this." Rein smirked, "She makes a big deal about taking care of me but I'm old enough to do some stuff on my own."

"Have you told her that?"

"Yeah but old habits die hard for her. But when she gets back out don't do anything stupid like that again. I _do not_ feel like listening to her rant when you leave."

"Deal." he responded as Sara walked out, putting chopsticks in her hair.

"Deal on what?" Sara asked then frowned, "Rein I thought I told you, I was going to get the dishes!"

"When exactly? When you got home from work? And leave the syrup caked plates and milk rimmed glasses out to dry while you go and poke around random people's heads? I don't think so. Besides, you're going to be late to work, hon." Rein replied.

"I told you I have a lazy day today. No clients, no psychos who need rehab just me chilling. And since it was a lazy day I would have gotten the dishes!" Sara snapped and Rein knew her friend's patience was at its end.

"Like you said, it's your lazy day. Go sit on the couch, pick a movie, sleep, do whatever you want. Leave the dishes to me." she smiled.

"God you're as stubborn as hell." Sara rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, "Fine but you can't complain about the movie I pick!"

Rein looked at her out of the corner of her eye, and grinned, flashing her fangs as a sign of warning, "As long as it isn't a chick flick, my lips are sealed."

"Why the hell would I watch a chick flick? Do we even own any?" Sara asked as she made her way to the living room and in front of a cabinet beside the TV. "Alright the choices are: Avatar directors cut, Mama, Avengers or Hunger Games. Pick your poison my dear,"

"Mama!" Rein called into the living room. Hellboy looked at both girls, chuckling to himself.

Sara laughed, "Why am I not surprised? Alright I'm putting it in!"

"Thank you, love!" Rein called back as she poked her head through the doorway to look at HB, "You wanna stay and watch the movie, Hellboy?" she asked.

Sara clenched her jaw but said nothing as she sat in the middle of the couch, arms crossed over her chest. Rein saw the actions, holding up one finger when the man opened his mouth to answer, "Sara, can I talk to you in your room?" she asked her friend.

"Sure. I have to put on a necklace anyway, I'm starting to feel naked." She shrugged and walked into her room. The brunette girl held one finger up in Hellboy's direction before following the other girl, "What is your problem with Hellboy? I mean, I know that his questions were a bit out of line, but I mean, I have never seen you this pissed off at a guy before. And, its a little scary." Rein said as soon as she had shut the bedroom door behind her.

"It's nothing." Sara shrugged and dug around in her jewelry box turning away from her friend, "My time of the month that's all."

"Bull pucky, now spill." Rein said rolling her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"He didn't have to keep asking all those questions, okay?" Sara said.

"Sara..."

"Just drop it please? Not now. Just not now." Sara said as she pulled a small black, thorn like cross from her jewelry box and clasped it around her neck.

Rein shook her head, "Why won't you tell me anything anymore? Remember those nights at the orphanage where we took turns telling each other just about everything that ever happened to us in our lives? What happened?" she asked

Sara chuckled sadly before looking at her friend, "Because I ran out of things to say."

"Obviously not. So what if he asked a few personal questions. You know what that means? You can walk out and ask him some equally personal questions."

"Okay fine you got me. I'll ask him some questions about his life, happy? Now can we drop the subject?"

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy!"

Sara groaned, "What now?" she demanded

"You still haven't told me what's bugging you. And I'd make it fast because I don't think Hellboy is the patient sort."

"Nothing." Sara growled.

"Sara..."

"I'll tell you later tonight. Okay? Just not right now." Sara snapped and Rein sighed,

"No. I want the truth and I want it now!"

"Rein…...I'll tell you tonight ok? I promise." Sara sighed and Rein pursed her lips together.

"You frustrate me sometimes, hon." Rein replied.

"Dido to you my dear." Sara smirked before walking to the door, "Shall we?"

"Only if you promise to be on your best behavior."

"I promise," Sara said rolling her eyes.

Alright, then c'mon." Rein grabbed her by the bicep and started dragging her out the door

Why are you dragging me!?"

"Because I can."

"Rein!" Sara whined which got a chuckle from the red man in the living room.

"Ya know you two are ridiculous."

"Care to explain?" Rein asked, casting a glance in Sara's direction when they had stopped. The biokinetic was glaring at him.

"You're acting like little kids fighting, cute but still your grown girls." Hellboy shrugged and Sara's glare softened and she shrugged,

"Little kids at heart I guess."

"We've always acted this way, I mean we never really had anyone around to tell us to grow up, so we didn't change." Rein explained.

"Really? No mom? No pop?" Hellboy asked slightly surprised.

"Nope. Unwanted children" Sara sighed as she sat down on the couch.

Rein came over and sat next to her, "We grew up on the streets for a majority of our lives, at least until we met in the orphanage. We never knew our parents." she told him.

"Yup, jumping from foster home to foster home until we just ran away." Sara explained calmly, "What about you?"

"I was found in 1945 by Professor Bruttenholm." he started

Sara's heart stopped slightly and her brown eyes widened. She looked at him bewildered and mouth agape, "So that would make you..."

"68 by your standards, but I don't age like humans. I'm barely out of my twenties."

"As I can see..." Sara frowned slightly, "By all means go one, didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine. There's not much to tell ya actually." he came around the couch and sat beside Rein, "I came from, what you might call, Hell on that night. Hitler's men were trying to combine science and black magic together to create a portal that would open up a bridge between this world and the one I came from. They had Rasputin there to make it happen." he was again interrupted

"Rasputin? Wasn't he supposed to be dead by the time world war 2 started?" Rein asked.

"Yep. Now, do you want me to tell ya this or not?" at the nods he received as well as the apology from Rein, he continued, "Long story short, I came out of the portal, Bruttenholm found me while he was bandaging a wound on his leg, and he's raised me ever since." he finished.

Well aren't you lucky?" Sara sighed, "We didn't have someone raise us until I was 17. By then I didn't really need raising so when I left Rein went with me."

"Yep. And here we are now." she smiled, "We're practically sisters"

Yup, so are we going to sit here and jibber-jabber or are we going to watch Mama?" Sara smirked,

Rein looked at her, "Go ahead and press play." she turned to Hellboy, "Didn't you need to make a phone call, though? We keep forgetting that." she said

"Here," Sara said passing him the phone on the side table, "Call whoever you need to. Now Mama is about to begin!"

Hellboy took the phone and looked at it for a moment, call Manning and let him know what happened and where he was now, or sit back, relax, and watch a movie with these girls.  
Putting the phone on the table, he looked at Sara and Rein, "I think they could wait a little while longer." he said.

Rein rolled her eyes and sat on her chair in the living room while Sara and HB sat on the couch. The movie began and the three watched in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Weird Life

Chapter 3

**A.N: Welcome back my dears. Chapter 2 up and as always Love it, Share it, Review it, Follow it and Fave it. I only own Sara and darkangel8950 owns Rein. We own nothing else. **

As they sat the only one really concentration on the movie was Rein, the thoughts of her companions were miles away. Sara, thinking about Hellboy and Hellboy thinking about Sara. The young woman kept thinking of how he entered this world and how old he was, about what he did and basically who he was. The Demon's thought stayed on their...disagreement earlier that morning. Why was she so angry and what was she hiding? But they never spoke aloud, the just sat and watched every now and again Rein laugh and give a soft, 'Moron' at some of the characters in the movie and that was how it was for a long while.

Rein glanced at her companions, neither of them looked like they were actually watching the movie, 'What could they be thinking?' she asked herself

Sara glanced at Hellboy once, twice before she caught him glancing at her. Soon the two pondered each other's thoughts, curious but too shy to ask.

Rein rolled her eyes, by now she had taken to studying her companions instead of watching the movie, she leaned forward and pressed the pause button on the remote "I forgot, I have a few errands to run." she said as she stood up and started walking to her room

"Woah what errands?" Sara asked with furrowed brows, "I got groceries yesterday and it's more dangerous now more than ever for you to go outside!"

Rein came out, struggling to fold her wings inside her jacket, "I forgot to tell you, but I have a job interview with the manager of a restaurant." she explained

"Rein-"

"C'mon it's just an interview, it's not like I'll get it, I just wanna give it a shot. Please?" Rein pleaded and Sara frowned. She couldn't deny Rein this, it was one of her biggest dreams. With a sigh she made a shooing motion towards the door.

"Fine, go before I change my mind."

"Thank you!" she smiled, giving the girl a hug as she grabbed her bag, then waved once at Hellboy, "Nice to meet you, Hellboy. Hope I see you again soon!" she called as she ran out the door.

Sara sighed again and slumped against the couch, face in her hands. She then felt a hand on her back and look up into the golden eyes of Hellboy.

"Yes?" she asked

"You okay?" Hellboy asked and Sara sighed,

"She shouldn't be going out."

"Why do you say that?" Hellboy enquired and Sara frowned,

"Because it's dangerous out there for her. Especially with all the gargoyle haters. If she's out there...I can't protect her."

"She seems like she can handle herself just fine to me."

"I know but..." Sara stopped and looked down at her hands.

"How old did you say she was? 22? How old was she when you two met?" he asked

"Seven, she was a small, frighten seven year old that I found hiding behind a dumpster looking for something to eat." Sara replied softly

"And what exactly is she now? 15 years later."

Sara laughed softly, "A stubborn, sarcastic 22 year old who's the only family I've got."

"And I'm guessing she can take care of herself in a fight? At least, that's what I think, I mean by the look of those fangs, she could hold her own."

"Yeah she could," Sara said running a hand through her hair.

"So what are you worryin' about?"

Sara looked at him, "The quarrymen are probably stronger than her, they might be able to seriously hurt her, probably kill her if she weren't careful, and like I said, she's the only family I've got and I can't afford to lose her."

Hellboy was silent for a moment as Sara held herself, "I've don't have friends, don't have hobbies. Rein's all I got and if I lose her-" Sara cut herself off and gave a soft sob at the thought.

"Hey, it's okay. It's nothing to cry for 'cause she won't get hurt. I saw her disguise, and if I were anyone else, I would have thought she were just a regular woman with a sarcastic attitude. I doubt anyone could see through that." he reassured

Sara stifled another cry and Hellboy felt awkward. What was he supposed to do?

"Please don't cry, why don't you tell me exactly what is so terrible about all this?" he asked.  
Her head shot up, a glare evident on her face

'Aw crap.' Hellboy thought and raised his hands in surrender, "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No..." Sara frowned and looked away, "I guess after keeping secrets for so long it gets harder to trust.

"Well, you could start telling someone. I mean, you obviously have a lot of stuff to hide, why not tell your secrets?" he suggested, "You could tell me." He said with a smiled, "I know ya barely know me but I'm pretty damn good at keepin' secrets."

Sara looked at him, her almost black colored eyes studying him, as if looking into his soul.

"Alright...you ask the questions and I'll answer. And I promise I won't...snap like I did earlier."

"Alright, well I can't think of anything to really ask, so why don't you just explain what your 'secrets' are?" he asked

Sara was silent before she gave a soft sigh, "I'm not really 25. I wasn't really 10 when I met Rein either. I was 51...I'm also biokinetic."

"Wow. So, your, what? 60 years old? Is your biokinesis the reason you age so slow?" he asked.

Sara nodded, "Kinda like you, I'm 66 years old but barley in my 20's."

"Wow." he breathed, "Does Rein know?"

"No...but I'm gonna tell her tonight...I promised I would."

"That's good." he smiled, "Everything's gonna work out with that, I mean you two are sisters by your standards, so she'll understand why you hid your age." he blinked, "Wait, why *did* you hide your age?"

"How exactly do you reveal, 'Hey I'm actually an old lady!' to a little girl?" Sara sighed,

"Point taken."

"Plus, she was too scared for me to say anything to unless it was 'I won't hurt you.' or 'You'll be safe if you come with me.'"

"It was that bad?" Hellboy asked and Sara nodded,

"The world is cruel to all of us freaks." Sara replied before she gave out a soft chuckle, "I didn't always look like this. Biokinesis does wonders if you know how to use it."

"What do you really look like?"

"What old, shriveled up me or what I looked like 40 years ago?"

"Now and then"

"Really? Are you sure?"

He smiled, "You can't look any worse than me, Sara."

"Smartass." Sara smiled softly before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and she transformed in front of Hellboy's eyes. She was shorter & curvier, her long wavy chocolate locks turned thick and a much darker brown that barely touched her now ghostly pale shoulders. On her cheek was a birthmark that took up a little less then half of her face. Her lips seemed a little plumper and were a little paler as well and when she opened her eyes they were still the same.

"This...is I guess the 'original' model." Sara said sadly.

"You look fine to me." he said

"Man I wish everyone else thought that." Sara frowned and looked away, "By the time I was in the 3rd grade, the first time, everyone called me ugly. I had to sit in the back of class so I wouldn't get bombarded by spit balls. I stayed inside for recess because outside was 10 times worse. By the time I was in the 5th grade...they taped a sign to the front of my desk saying...beware of dog."

"Trust me, you look great. In fact, if you and I had been in the same school….or any school at all, I would have been that one guy who stuck up for you if you were ever bullied."

The hurt expression on Sara's face softened.

"Really?"

"Hell yes. It wasn't fair how you were treated back then, if I had known you, you would have never gone through that." he smiled

His smile made Sara put on one of her own before she sighed, "I suppose I should show you the after model now huh?"

"I think so."

Sara sighed and closed her eyes once again. Her brown hair turned white, wrinkles covered her body and she seemed to shrink. The birthmark was still there but the rest of her youth seemed to shrivel away.

Hellboy took a moment, he looked her up and down, "You still look just fine to me." he said

Sara's eyes widened and she blinked. Before Hellboy knew it Sara transformed back to the way she had looked when they had first met.

"Why the sudden change?" he asked

"It feels...more comfortable this way..."

"How?" he asked

"People never made fun of me when I looked like this. It just...brings back to many bad memories when I look in the mirror."

"I understand that. But, why hide it from Rein? She's known you since she was 7 and you never told her anything."

Sara went silent for a while before a sigh escaped her lips. "I didn't want those bad memories to...bleed into my newer, better life."

"Well, somehow I doubt they could hurt you now."

Hellboy placed his left hand on Sara's and smiled once again, "Besides, I like the original version."

"Really?" she asked with a glance at their hands.

"Hell yeah. I mean I think your kinda cute that other way. Not the old granny but the other one." Hellboy said and Sara laughed.

"Thanks for that. I haven't heard that from anyone before."

"Well know ya heard it from me, so there's no need to be self conscious anymore." Hellboy smiled which was returned by one Sara's own.

"Thanks for that, I only hope Rein is as understanding."

"I'm pretty sure she will be. I mean like ya said, you're all she's got." Hellboy told her reassuringly.

"Thank you, Hellboy." she smiled, "How do you think she's doing?"

"I've tasted her pamcakes. There ain't no way she won't get the job." Hellboy smirked and Sara gave a soft laugh.

"I hope so." she said

"Yeah me too. So now I asked you a bunch of questions you got any for me?"

Sara hummed, "What are you?" she asked after a moment of silence

"...I'm technically a...demon." Hellboy sighed and waited for screaming a gasp or any sign of shock or resentment. But he didn't hear any of that. "Ya know this is the part where you scream at me to get out?"

Sara giggled slightly before shaking her head, "Why would I do that?"

"The son of Satan is sitting right next to you, and you don't yell at me to get out?"

"Not unless you're working for the guy down below. And I'm guess you don't from the rosary around your wrist." Sara said motioning to the rosary.

Hellboy looked to the beads around his wrist, "They were a gift from my father."

"But still you wear it. So I think it wouldn't hurt to let you stay."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I don't care about official ties on family, I'm an orphan how could I? I care about character and you wearing something a powerful as that, being who you are, shows a lot about your character."

"Thank you." he said

"Plus my roommate has wings. Not like I can judge all that much." Sara smirked and Hellboy barked with laughter.

"That's true, so what exactly is her story? She didn't really have a lot to say."

"The thing is, we don't know. Same with me, no idea who are parents are or for my case were, no idea how we have or...abilities or features it was just there."

Hellboy pursed his lips, "You say she was hiding behind a dumpster when you first met her? What happened that drove her to that?"

"When you're hungry and alone on the streets, the dumpster behind a restaurant is a gold mine. As for her hiding well, people in New York are dangerous."

"Yeah, but what I mean is, what drove her to being out on the streets."

"Our parents didn't want us for one reason or another. It's always been that way," Sara sighed sadly.

"How long were you on the streets until you went to a foster home? Not counting with how old you truly are."

"Um...13 years. In total, 54 years"

"How long do you think she was on the streets."

"My guess...5 years...then she met me and we were on our own for another 3 so in total...8."

"Wow."

"Yeah, not a fun life..." Sara sighed, "But we're better off now and that's one thing I'm grateful for."

"At least its better now for you two than it was back then." he said.

"That it is." Sara nodded with smile, "So you wanna finish Mama or do you...gotta go?"

"Why don't we finish the movie? I don't need to call my boss until he starts sending search parties out this way."

"What like a nanny squad?" Sara laughed and Hellboy chuckled as well,

"Exactly!"

"Alright, then lets shut up and watch this." Sara smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Weird Life

Chapter 4

When Sara woke up she hadn't even registered she had fell asleep. All she knew was that she was extremely comfortable and that wherever she was she wanted to stay there.

But before long a loud snore suddenly alerted her to the fact that her pillow was in fact alive.

Her sleepy brown eyes widened in a second and when she opened them she didn't know what to do. Her head rested on Hellboy's chest while his head was tilted down so there lips were mere inches apart. His golden eyes were closed and Sara could hear his heart beat with a steady _thump thump_. She couldn't move (not that she wanted to) the demon's arms were securely wrapped around her waist while hers were placed on his chest.

'What am I going to do?' she asked herself and looked over his shoulder at the clock

It had been two hours later and if Rein had gotten home, she must've seen them like this. Oh lord she felt as if she was going to die of embarrassment. Hellboy stirred slightly in his sleep, yawning a little in the process before his golden eyes opened. Sara quickly closed her eyes so not seem like she had just sat there and stared,

He chuckled, "Too slow, Sara. I saw your eyes open." he said.

Sara pressed her lips together and sighed opening her eyes once again,

"Damn. And here I was trying to make things less awkward."

"How would they be awkward?"

"Care to look at the situation we're in buddy boy? Or do your hands have a mind of their own?" Sara said titling her head towards Hellboy's arms at her waist. She was practically pressed against him.

Hellboy glanced at their positions, "Oh."

"Yup." Sara said popping the 'p'. "Could you...uh, let me go?" Sara continued shyly.

Immediately, his hands unwound from her body, "Sorry."

"I-It's okay." Sara stammered hoping her face wasn't too red. She knew she was blushing, but what else could she do?

He looked up, "Do you think your friend is home yet?" he asked.

"I don't know..."

"Do you wanna check?"

"Yeah, she's probably in the kitchen if she's home."

Sara slowly got up off the couch, stretching her arms above her head as she walked over to the kitchen. It was empty, which worried Sara to death. Her heart began to race and she ran down the hall to their rooms.

"What's wrong?" she heard Hellboy call to her as she flung open the younger woman's door to find it empty as well.

"She's not home." Sara said, her voice sounded hollow. "T-the quarrymen. T-they got her."

He came walking down the hall to where she was standing still in the girls' bedroom doorway, "Now, wait, you don't know that. She could just be getting a bite to eat or something, I doubt she's in trouble though."

The horror in Sara's eyes didn't fade and she ran into her bedroom and grabbed her coat.

"I-I g-gotta find her."

Hellboy reached her and grabbed hold of one shoulder with his left hand, "Look, let's wait a little while longer just to see if she'll come home, and if she hasn't by the time we decide it's too late, I will go with you and help search." he said

Sara's eyes still showed with worry and she pressed her lips together,

'She's not 7 anymore. You can't baby her forever.' Sara thought sadly and nodded

"Alright, there ya go. Now, what would you like to until she gets here?" he asked.

Sara looked at the clock once again, it was almost noon.

"How about lunch?"

He grinned, "Sounds good."

"I'm going to tell you right now I can't cook so the most you'll get is a sandwich."

"That's okay." he replied as they walked back into the living room and into the kitchen.

"Rein would kill me if she saw me in her kitchen."

Hellboy looked down at her, she still looked incredibly worried for her best friend, "She's fine." he told her.

"It doesn't feel that way...it just feels...wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just this feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. Like something is really, **really **wrong."

"How could something be wrong? She had a job interview, I doubt that could be screwed up so badly."

"I don't know...it just doesn't feel right." Sara sighed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, you said she could probably stand her own in a fight, so if she were really in trouble, at least she could withstand it."

"A fight against some common gangsters...not with Quarrymen."

"You sure about that?"

"I can barely take on quarrymen on my own and I can kill someone with a thought. Gargoyles, can barely escape with their lives. Rein wouldn't stand much of a chance unless she...no not a chance"

"Unless she what? Is there something else she can do?" he asked

"...She's pyrokinetic but she wouldn't use it to defend herself." Sara confessed.

"Another pyro?" he blinked, "I have a friend like that." he said

Sara arched a brow and crossed her arms, "Do you have any other friends I should know about?"

"A fish guy and another pyro girl back at home." he smirked, "You jealous?"

Sara blushed a bit but glared at him all the same, "My best friend could be in serious danger and you're wondering if I'm jealous?!"

He shrugged, "Well you're the one who decided to act like the jealous girlfriend when I mentioned my friend."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Like you need any more ego boost."

He laughed at that and fell into a silence

Sara bit her bottom lip and sighed, "That's it I'm going out to find her!"

"It's only been five minutes."

"I don't care...I gotta know she's okay!" Sara frowned and walked towards the door

Hellboy sighed and followed her out.

~*~*~Back To Rein~*~*~

Rein sighed contentedly as she practically skipped down the sidewalk from the restaurant, it had been a pretty good interview, she was confident she had gotten the job.

She was almost home when 6 shadowed figures blocked her path.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked after clearing her throat

They said nothing but surrounded her and Rein got increasingly nervous.

She backed up and clutched her strap, she could fight. But then they'd know that she was like a gargoyle. If she tried her pyrokinesis, they'd still know that she wasn't normal.

'As much as it kills me to say this...Sara was right.' Rein thought sorrowfully.

As they came closer, Rein decided on something, 'Screw looking normal.' she thought.

Her eyes glowed red and she was about to use her pyrokinesis when a loud shot what heard,

"Get the hell away from her!"

Turning around, she saw the two people she had left back at the apartment.

"I said! Get Away!" Sara shouted her eyes blowing white

Rein looked at her, "Sara, I've got it." she said

Sara's eyes dimmed returning to their normal color but murder still gleamed in her chocolate eyes.

Rein turned back around, "Boys, either you get the frak outta my way, or I will burn you into a crisp." she growled, her eyes turning red.

"And if she doesn't finish you. I _**WILL**_ you hear me?" Sara snarled and Hellboy looked at her questionably.

"Sara, I said I've got it." Rein hissed to her friend, a snarl ripping through her throat when they didn't back away.

"Never hurts to have back up." Sara shrugged as some of the men began surrounding her and HB.

Rein growled at the men as a strange black flame suddenly sparked around her frame, "Get out of our way." she snarled at the men

Hellboy glanced at Sara with an arched brow but Sara just gave him a smirk that said, _'Can your pyro friend do that?'_.

The red skinned man shook his head, having read the message. Rein took a threatening step forward, she could feel her wings suddenly get more prominent as they tightened around her torso, she didn't want to have to take them out.

Sara's smirk wore off when she saw electric hammers light up around them.

"Rein...you might wanna hurry up!"

"Frak this." Rein growled and ripped of her jacket, spreading out her wings menacingly as she bared her teeth and shot her flames out at the people around her.

"It's a Gargoyle!" One shouted before charging with a hammer while others scattered, some followed the first one's lead but not many.

Rein growled, her hands transforming into talons without her knowledge as the man approached, "Wrong move." she snarled, sliding him across the face when he tried swinging his hammer.

Sara and Hellboy both winced slightly. The man fell back, the hammer falling to the ground as he clutched his face and screamed in agony.

"Okay let's get out of here!" Sara shouted,

Rein turned and looked at her, her eyes slowly going back to normal

~*~*~Back at the Apartment~*~*~

"I told you something was wrong!" Sara told Hellboy as they entered their living room.

"Yes, and I told you she could fend for herself. She did a pretty decent job on that one guy's face."

Sara scowled at him, "And I could do worse to you so I wouldn't be talking!"

"Look, she's fine." he sighed

Sara rolled her eyes and gave Rein a hug,

"I'm sorry if I worry for my little sis!"

Rein rolled her eyes and sighed, "I had it completely under control, Sara. You didn't have to come and find me." she said.

"I will always come to find you, even if you don't need it." Sara informed her, "From now, till we're cranky old ladies."

Rein sighed and looked at her wings with nothing but loathe for the appendages, "They saw my wings." she muttered.

"Rein..."

The girl shook her head, "Save it. They somehow knew I wasn't all human. It wouldn't have mattered whether they knew I had wings or not." she said as she continued walking into the kitchen, possibly to get something to eat since she missed lunch.

Sara sighed and sat down on the couch,

"Life just hates me."

Hellboy walked over to her, "Life doesn't hate you, it just doesn't like you too much." he said

"Gee, that makes me feel _soo_ much better," Sara grumbled, sarcasm practically oozing out of her voice.

"Look at it this way, _you're _not the one the Quarrymen were after, they didn't see what you can do. So, instead of feeling sorry for yourself on how screwed up your life is, you could go in the kitchen and comfort your little sister on the fact that they know she's not normal and could possibly be hunting her down."

"She won't listen, she never listens..."

Hellboy sighed in agitation, "It's not about whether she listens or not, what's important is that you go in there and try to cheer her up. She just exposed her abilities to the same people that are huntin' down gargoyles and you're sitting here, saying that your life hates you."

Sara smiled softly before standing up, and turned to him.

"You know, sometimes you actually seem like a 68 year old man."

"Gee, thanks."

He watched her go into the kitchen before settling back into the couch

"Rein? You in here?"

Rein turned her head from the stove where she was boiling water, "Yeah." she said

"Whatcha making?" Sara asked leaning against the counter,

"Pasta." she replied

"You okay?"

"Just fine. Gonna be hunted down by the Quarrymen, probably put you in danger since they saw you with me, but I'm fine." Rein replied sarcastically

Sara frowned,

"Hon I doubt they'll find us, it's not like we're known throughout the city. We'll be fine, and I can handle myself."

"They still know we exist. They'll be patrolling the city for us as well as gargoyles now."

Sara grabbed Rein's hand and the girl turned around,

"Look at me. This isn't the first time we've been discovered and it won't be the last. Hon I know it's scary but we'll make it through this. We always do."

"It's not that it's scary."

"Then what is it?"

"I haven't had to do something like that since I was five. I scared a little kid and his mother away without even trying. The mother had been trying to help me, I was startled enough that I let my control slip and they saw me." she sighed, "I just wanted to be normal."

Rein frowned and looked down on the ground scuffling her feet. "Hey, look at me. I know this won't make you feel **any** better but, we'll never be normal."

"You're right, surprisingly that doesn't make me feel any better."

"You didn't let me finish. But who _wants_ to be normal? The world outside fights for uniqueness or making themselves stand out every day. They might not accept us yet, but we're going to make them one way or another."

The brunette sighed, "Yeah and when will that happen?"

"...Tonight, after HB leaves. We'll find those gargoyles and we'll find a way to make humanity accept us. It won't happen overnight but it will happen."

"Okay." was all she said

"Everything is gonna work out. Just you wait and see."

Sara gave her best friend another hug.

"Hope so." she mumbled back,

Sara rolled her eyes and decided to help get Rein's mind off the accident, "So, how was your job interview."

Rein actually smiled a little, "I think I got it."

"Why am I not surprised? Oh that's right, you're the best cook ever!"

"Pretty damn close." she laughed

"Which restaurant is it?"

"Uh, Casa Nonna. That one Italian place on the corner."

Sara grinned at the brightness in her friend's mood, she was glad Hellboy had talked her into this. She made a mental note to thank him later,

Sara smiled, "Oh wow, that's a great place." she said

"Yeah, and if I work there and don't feel like cooking, I can always bring home leftovers." Rein said with a wink before she turned back to her pasta.

"Won't it still be your cooking, though?"

"Hey I won't be the only chef there in case you forgot!" Rein said rolling her eyes, "So how was your alone time with Hellboy?"

"Actually not bad." she smiled slightly

Sara tried her best to hide a blush that reached her cheeks and Rein smirked.

"What exactly happened?" she asked curiously

"Nothing..."

"Oh come on tell me please?!"

"Nothing happened, we just hung out. Watched the rest of Mama. Ate sandwiches."

"There's something you're not telling me Sara. Come on spill!"

"No." she said

"Oh come on pretty please?"

"You'll find out later." she said quickly

"Okay, but I will find out." Rein smirked and Sara rolled her eyes. Then a knock on their door stopped either of them from saying anything else and Sara headed towards the door.

Rein poked her head from the kitchen, "Hellboy," she waited until he looked at her, "Hiding might be a good idea right now." she said

Sara opened the door slightly just enough for her to see who was out there and for whoever was out there to see her face. Just her face.

"Who is it?" Rein called to her

"Hello ma'am my name is Agent Myers. Have you seen any...usually activity around your apartment lately?" A young man in a business suit asked, flashing out a bandage of some sort, Sara turned her head back into the apartment and called back,

"No one special just the government!"

"What did you do this time?" Rein hollered back

"Ha, ha very funny!" Sara said rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to the man in the hallway, "Are you looking for anything in particular, 'cause I live in New York and everything's strange around here."

"Well, ma'am, would you believe me if I asked you if you had seen a giant, red man walking around?" he asked as she motioned him to come into the apartment.

"About 6-7 feet tall? Giant stumps on his head? Stone fist?" Sara asked as he entered her home.

Myers looked at her, shocked, "Either you've seen him, or you're reading my mind." he said

"More like he flew through my window." Sara smirked, "Hey HB, I think your ride is here!"

The red skinned man walked out from the hallway and smiled, "Hey, Boy Scout." he greeted.

"Guess this is goodbye huh?" Sara frowned looking at him.

Hellboy looked at her, then looked up at Rein's head poked through the doorway, before moving it back to Myers, "Trust me, you'll be seeing me again."

"Come and visit any time but next time try using the door instead of the window." Sara smirked

"Will do." he replied with a breathy chuckle.

"Stop by any time." Rein smiled and Hellboy nodded.

"See you all later." he said and with a wave of his left hand, walked out the door with Myers.

"He was kinda cute." Rein said after the two men had left.

"Yeah," Sara agreed, "I'll give him that much."

"Sooo...what happened while I was gone?"

Sara turned and playfully glared at the girl, "Go back to your pasta, Rein." she said flatly

"Oh come on it can't be that bad!" Rein said rolling her eyes.

Sara just pointed at the kitchen in response.

"You're so dramatic,"

"Well if I told you, you'd never let me live it down!"

Rein sighed, "Well, just tell me whenever you feel like it." she said

"Preferably tonight right?" Sara asked and Rein nodded, smirking playfully

"Yep."

Sara rolled her eyes, memories of her talk with Hellboy coming back into her mind.

"Hey Rein...we need to talk."

~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~

Rein blinked and looked to the woman she had known basically all her life, "Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" she finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I honestly don't know. A part of me wanted a start over and I guess when I met you it felt...like I had clean slate."

The younger girl's brows furrowed, "How was I your clean slate?" she asked

"I had a family this time around. A new start and I didn't want to screw it up. I thought if I just...forgot or left my old life behind I could have another chance."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I should have been calling you mom all those years?" she laughed halfheartedly

"Hey don't get sassy with me." Sara smirked,

Rein laughed, "Sorry."

"But yeah...I'm sorry I kept this from you but..."

"Hey, it's alright." Rein smiled, "I get it."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Rein replied, "So you gonna tell me what happened between you and Hellboy?"

"Not now, Rein." Sara sighed

"You promised you'd tell me!" Rein whined and Sara sighed once again.

"I kinda...feel asleep on him..."

"Really?" Rein smiled

"Yeah..."

"Do you gotta thing for him?" Rein said playfully and Sara's eyes widened,

"NO!"

The brunette girl smirked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes...Shut up!"

Rein only laughed even more.

"Oh you so got a thing for him!" Rein snickered,

"Whatever, he's gotta pyro girl back home." Sara frowned.

"Now, wait, did he say whether they were actually an item?" Rein asked

"No..."

"Then you might have a chance."

"Right, and I can cook too." Sara sighed rolling her eyes,

"See, now you're just being funny. I'm serious about you and him having a chance."

"Hon it wouldn't work out. Besides I swore off men remember?"

"Well technically he's not a man."

"...Smartass."

"I think you should give it a try."

"I've got gargoyles and us to worry about, I don't have time for my practically dead love life!"

"You don't, but _**I**_ do." Rein told her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" she laughed.

"Set me up with him." Sara frowned and Rein smirked,

"Pretty close guess."

"You wouldn't."

"Look, either you do it, or I will."

"Good luck trying." Sara said rolling her eyes.

"Don't know, he could have a little bit of a crush on you, and you would never know it unless you tried going out with him."

"Men, are dangerous things honey. I personally don't think it's worth the risk."

"Well, I do."

"Whatever, it won't work. You can try all you want though."

Rein rolled her eyes, if she continued this conversation, there would be no way in hell they would get to do anything else for the rest of the day.

"So...if you don't mind me asking...what did you look like?"

Sara bit her lip, "I don't know, Rein..." she trailed off.

"Oh you show Hellboy but not me?"

"Ooo the guilt card nice...just don't freak out or anything, and I'll show you."

"Deal." Rein made the crossing her heart and hope to die movement

Sara's eyes then began to glowed, her skin paled, her hair shortened and turn lighter, she got a little shorter, and her features got more defined. A birth mark formed on her cheek, quickly getting Rein's attention. But her face stayed the same, which was shocked Rein the most. The girl stood up and looked at her, then laughed slightly, "You're shorter than I am!" she smiled

"Oh ha, ha very funny"

"I like this version of you." Rein grinned

"Even with this thing on my face?" Sara asked pointing to her birthmark.

"Especially with that thing on your face." she smiled and reached down to lightly tap it, "Plus, you do know that we could easily cover that up with makeup, right?"

"It wasn't that easy back then."

"Howso?" Rein asked

"It was 1940's my dear, cosmetics weren't as strong as they are now."

"Ah, I see."

"So what you think I should just stay this way?"

"I think you should pick which way you wanna look."

Sara bit the inside of her cheek and her eyes glowed once more. The mark on her face slowly disappeared but other than that there was no further change.

Rein smiled, "I like it." she said

"Thanks." Sara smiled and Rein smirked,

"I bet Hellboy loved original you."

"Shut up."

"Hmmm...rather not." Rein grinned and Sara rolled her eyes,

"You're unbelievable."

Rein shrugged, "So you wanna try looking out for gargoyles tonight? Or do you wanna wait a bit after today?"

"After that whole thing? I'd rather wait a bit."

"I understand, but I'm gonna see if I can find out a little more about our nocturnal friends."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways." Sara smirked, "Besides, we gotta start somewhere and I have work tomorrow so I gotta start today."

"Have fun with that." Rein said as she turned and started walking away. Sara rolled her eyes and walked into her room and pulled out her laptop from the side table. She then sat down on her bed and began her research.

Rein walked into her room, "What are you looking up?" she asked

"Take a wild guess?"

"Your future boyfriend?"

"Shut up."

"Something to do with gargoyles."

"Bingo," Sara muttered as she typed away on her computer.

Rein leaned her shoulder, "How much you wanna bet that you'll get a bunch of random sites filled with hateful comments and more reasons to kill off the gargoyles?"

"How much you wanna bet that I already found 30?"

"God, it's insane." Rein laughed sarcastically as she read an excerpt from a site, "I highly doubt that woman was actually raped by a gargoyle."

"Or someone raped a gargoyle," Sara said reading another excerpt.

"Seriously? Wow, that's just ridiculous." Rein said

"Listen to this, 'A gargoyle kidnapped my kids for 3 weeks. It was only during the day did my kids have a chance to escape.' Is, that crazy or what?"

Rein looked thoroughly unamused, "Oh, honestly they don't expect people to actually buy that story, do they?"

"It's got 89 likes."

"... I have no comments for that one." Rein sighed.

"People need lives." Sara sighed shaking her head.

"People need brains first."

Sara laughed and smiled.

"What exactly are you hoping to find with this search?" Rein asked

"Where they could possibly be."

"Oh c'mon, people have said they're located in multiple different places, I think one witness said he saw them coming and going from the old clock tower above the police station, but when they went to check, there was nothing there."

"Yeah but then it got blown up and people saw gargoyles fly out of there."

"Yeah, that happened."

"So I think- holy mothersucker."

"What?" Rein asked, slightly startled,

"People think gargoyles...live with Xanatos. My client, _David Xanatos_." Sara gasped.

"What?" Rein leaned even closer to the screen to see the article she had pulled up, "Well, I'll be damned. That's new." she muttered. She turned her head to her shorter friend, "Doesn't he have an appointment with you tomorrow?"

Sara's eyes widened, "Yeah, tomorrow night at 8. Oh girl you're coming with me."

"You bet your ass I am."

"Don't your hopes up too high, this is just a rumor. It could turn out to be nothing."

"Still, it's better than just sitting on our asses thinking about random places the gargoyles could be hiding."

"Touché," Sara shrugged, "What do you think they're like?"

Rein looked at her, an eyebrow raised, "The gargoyles? Probably scared out of their minds."

"Yeah, I thought that too."

"Do you think this Xanatos guy will tell you whether he knows where they are or not?"

"David probably won't, I'm still chipping away at his secrets."

Rein furrowed her brows, "I would ask what his secrets are, but I'm not sure if you'll tell me."

"Doctor-patient confidentially. Sorry hon."

"If it's doctor-patient confidentiality, how do you expect them to allow me to be there with you two."

"Not in the room hon, but who says you won't be looking around? I can say you're my ride or whatever 'cause I normally walk to work."

"Don't you think I should be in the same room as Xanatos so that he can see what I am in case he doesn't believe you?"

"Only after you check the place out and the session is done." Sara explained,

Rein stood up and held her chin thoughtfully, crossing her other arm over her abdomen, "There's bound to be cameras all over the place..." she looked at Sara, who was looking up at her with a question in her eyes, "You're lucky I have seven years of hiding from cameras to help me with this."

"Why else would I ask you to help?"

"Because I'm the only one you know."

"I know other people!"

"Your clients and Hellboy don't count."

"Shut up, smartass." Sara grumbled.

"It's not my fault you opened yourself up for that one."

Sara rolled her eyes and continued typing. Rein looked at her, "What are you looking at now?" she asked.

"Nothing..."

Rein leaned over her shoulder and laughed, "'Hellboy pictures'?"

"SHUT UP!" Sara said snapping the laptop closed.

Rein laughed and hugged the girl, "It's okay, I love that you have a crush! It's been so long since you last had a boyfriend."

"Oh come on it hasn't been that long."

"The last true-to-God boyfriend you had was when I was thirteen and we were living in an orphanage."

"Nuh-uh! What about Ed?" Sara question and Rein scoffed,

"You mean the sexist?"

"No that was Ted, I'm talking about Ed, the one I dated 10 months ago?"

Rein grimaced, "I hated him."

"What? What was wrong with him?!" Sara asked.

"He treated you like complete dirt and you never even noticed."

"It wasn't that bad..." Sara mumbled

Rein looked unamused, "He would yell at you constantly while you would sit there and act like a love-sick puppy, taking every cruel word he threw at you."

"Well...what about Roger?"

"Don't even get me started."

"Oh what was wrong with this one?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rein demanded, "When he wasn't near you, he was hitting on anything that was the opposite gender."

"Seriously? Okay name one boyfriend of mine you liked."

"Can't."

"Oh come on they all couldn't be that bad!" Sara frowned.

"Sara, you have a knack for drawing in a bad crowd, love." Rein said sympathetically.

"I know...my love life sucks..." Sara sighed laying back onto the bed.

"Now, Hellboy on the other hand... he actually seemed like he would be a good match for you." Rein smiled. Sara raised an eyebrow at her friend,

"Why are you so set on this?"

"I just think you need a boyfriend who won't do anything bad to you or anyone you like."

"Why exactly do I need a boyfriend?"

"Because I'm tired of answering the door with you right behind me, and when you leave, the person always asks me how long we've been lovers."

"Well it's not my fault I'm a men repellent!"

"Look, you need a boyfriend."

"Oh and you're going to cure that?" Sara asked.

"I'll try." Rein said.

"He's not going to go for me." Sara told her.

"You won't know unless you ask him."

"No trust me, I know. Guys I've liked have never liked me back."

"So you admit it!" Rein exclaimed and Sara sat up.

"What?"

Rein smirked, "You like HB."

"Shit." Sara frowned.

"Ha!" Rein laughed

"Well he just met me, I doubt he cares for me like that."

"You never know."

"Oh trust me I know."

~*~*~With Hellboy~*~*~

"So, what happened with those girls, HB?" Myers asked the large, red man as he sat with him in the back of the BPRD garbage truck.

"Yes you were gone for quite some time." Abe chimed in.

Hellboy sighed and looked out the window, "It was actually pretty fun. I just relaxed with them."

"What were their names?" John asked,

"Sara and Rein." he suddenly sat up straighter, "They're like us." he breathed.

"Oh how so?" Abe question, his large eyes blinking in curiosity.

"Sara's a biokinetic who is actually 66 years old even if she passes off as twenty five. And Rein is... well, it's hard to explain what exactly she is."

"Wait was Sara the hot one?" John asked which got an evil eye from Hellboy.

"Sara was the one who answered the door, Rein was in the kitchen."

"Oh so she was the hot one." John smirked slyly and Hellboy suppressed a growl,

"She's hiding her real looks, Boy Scout."

"Still, I think she's easy on the eyes." John shrugged and Hellboy narrowed his eyes.

"So you were telling us about um...Ray was it?" Abe asked.

"Rein," Hellboy corrected, "She's something else entirely."

"Well what is she like?" Abe questioned.

"She's not even in any of your books, Abe. She's got gargoyle features, like the wings, tail, ears, fangs, and when she's threatened her hands turn into talons. She's also part pyro like Liz, but her fire is black not blue."

"Really? Well that's interesting." Abe blinked,

"So will we be seeing them again?" John asked.

"Hell yeah we will."

"Oh I trust you got along well with them?" Abe asked and Hellboy swore his friend was smirking (if he could).

"Yeah, they were easier to get along with. Unlike Myers over here."

"Hey!" the human whined but Hellboy just rolled his eyes. Abe set a hand on Hellboy's shoulder,

"Well I'm glad you've met some- Oh Red please say you didn't."

"Didn't what?" he asked, confused.

"You, and her?" Abe asked lifting his hand away from his friend,

"What the hell you talking about? 'Me and her'?"

"The couch you big monkey!"

"Nothing happened! We just fell asleep."

Abe gave his best impression of rolling his eyes before he went back to tinkering with his breathing apparatus. Hellboy shook his head at his friend.

"So did you take care of that mountain troll?" John asked.

HB face palmed himself, "Oh crap." he muttered.

"You forgot!? Manning is going to skin you alive!"

"How many times has he tried? He can't do anything to hurt me."

"Yeah well he can...well he can...yeah you're right." Myers shrugged and Hellboy smirked,

"Told ya Boy Scout."

"But, what happened to it?" Abe asked.

"Don't know, kinda was flung through a WINDOW!" Hellboy retorted.

"I didn't know you were flung through a window, Hellboy."

"Yeah, kinda how I met Rein and Sara."

"Ah, I just thought you might have done something a little more heroic to meet them."

"Oh like what?" Hellboy asked with a raised brow.

"They could have been innocent bystanders in the troll's path and you saved them from certain death."

"Instead you were flung through a window." John smirked.

"At least these two didn't beat you with a broom." Abe sighed,

"Or cuss him out." John pointed out.

"They actually fed me and healed my wounds."

"You think they'd join the Bureau?" John asked.

"I'm not sure. I doubt it. Rein wants to be a chef at this restaurant she got an interview for, and Sara is a therapist."

"You think Manning might try and hire them?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think he will." Abe shrugged, "He prefers...normal agents if you know what I mean."

"It doesn't matter what he prefers."

"I bet you 20 bucks Manning'll turn purple when we get out there." Hellboy smirked,

Abe nodded before the truck stopped, meaning they had arrived.

"I don't need to take that bet."

"Hellboy!" Manning's angry voice sounded as the three exited the garbage truck.

"Yeah, purple at the least." Abe muttered getting a laugh from Hellboy.


End file.
